


It takes Two...

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, implied unhealthy past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: Kira is distraught and drowning his worries in work and sake. Shuuhei has found a problem at work and he wants Kira’s help.





	It takes Two...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ August 2008
> 
> Originally written for ShuuKira 1st Birthday contest - theme: one and the prompt words - fragile, a shocking discovery, whispers, merriment
> 
> I have not read the last Bleach arc, so I have no idea if any of this even remotely fits in canon anymore, but at the time I wrote it, it could have.
> 
> This takes place after Ichigo and company have left Seireitei from the Rescue Rukia Arc, but before Hitsugaya and company show up in Karakura.

Kira…

He envied them so much. Not for their sexual relationship per se but the long time friendship and love that was so apparent when they were in the same vicinity. 

That’s not to say he didn’t miss sex. It had been so long since he had what could be considered a normal sexual relationship, that he wasn’t sure if he even knew what normal was any more. 

Unfortunately, every time he saw Ikkaku and Yumichika at their weekend gatherings he couldn’t stop the jealousy that stole through his heart. They never flaunted their relationship, and that was saying something considering what an outrageous flirt Yumichika was. The love they shared, though, was completely obvious even to a casual bystander.  

It was just that every time he saw them he realized how desperate for love he was. He’d never loved Gin; been terrified of him, loyal to him, even respected him for many things, but he never loved him. The relationship with Gin had been out of duty and responsibility and yes even fear. He loved his job, though. He loved being able to mold young minds and help new shinigami adjust to their jobs; it was rewarding and fulfilling. Besides, the things Gin had made him do were more humiliating and degrading than anything else, especially after he’d gotten used to the pain.

However, since the death of his parents he hadn’t experienced love. He’d had friends who cared for him, he’d had a crush or two, but love always eluded him.

With the recent betrayal of the three captains and the disrespectful and downright insubordinate looks he received every day for his involvement, however unwilling, in the maiming of Vice Captain Hinamori and Captain Hitsugaya and the defection of said captains, he was beginning to wonder if anyone would willingly initiate a relationship with him. 

He was shocked and grateful when the inquiry concluded that he would retain his post as acting captain for the Third Division. The verdict was repaid with renewed fervor. He passed some of the more menial work onto the current third seat, but for the most part he threw himself into his work; doing the duty of both captain and vice-captain.

Most days he barely left his office. Choosing primarily to pull out a futon and sleep on the office floor, so he could get an early start each day. The Third Division facilities and bathing room were more than adequate for his needs. Besides, why bother going home when there was nothing and no one to go home to.

The only luxury he still afforded himself was the occasional weekend drowning his sorrows in sake with his comrades in arms. He kept telling himself he went because he needed the break to keep himself in top form. However, on the days he was more honest with himself, he knew he went to watch Yumichika and Ikkaku. The teasing and frolicking, insults and jabs were normal and welcome, even if such aspects of their relationship stirred feelings of resentment. 

Sometimes he hated himself even more for going. It wasn’t just the torture of watching two people so completely in love that made him privately ill. It was the apparent need to continually and purposely hurt himself, if not physically at least mentally. 

The cruelest self torment, though, were the times he  _chose_  to join the merriment on nights Vice-Captain Hisagi was sure to be present. Even with everything he’d been through with Captain Ichimaru, he continued to harbor a school boy crush on his sempai.

Regrettably, for as long as he could remember, Hisagi-san had been infatuated with Matsumoto. It truly made him question his own sanity when he persistently desired a man that would never notice him romantically. He was convinced it was just his further need to punish himself with things he could never have; like a life.

 

Shuuhei…

He’d plunged himself into work and training, because well… it was really all that was left. What was justice anymore? Did it even exist? He seriously doubted that  _his_  idea of justice and the words his captain had spouted were even in the same district let alone the same house.

Tousen had betrayed him and now all he could do was work his ass off as editor and train his subordinates into the ground. He had nothing else. Everything else including his dignity had fled with his captain.

He’d held his zanpakutō to his former captain’s throat before the traitors were whisked away by the menos. So, at least, he still had his reputation to keep him standing. No one questioned his loyalty or his dogged obsessiveness with work. Still, it was all he had. Drinking himself into the bottom of a sake bottle was the only weakness he allowed and even then he was afraid it was an indulgence he could ill afford.

He always felt so far behind in his work, no matter how much he reluctantly delegated. It was as if his subconscious refused to let him sit still or relax, as if it were constantly waiting for the final blow. Still, all the work in the world could do nothing to alleviate his innate loneliness. 

He used to spend hours in spirited debates on ethics and author’s rights with his former captain. Everything they did was discussed and picked at in a good natured way. At least, he had thought so.

Now he had no idea what to think. Was all of it a complete farce? Would he ever know? When it came down to it did he really want to know? 

If he never knew the exact truth, he could always delude himself into believing the friendship he had shared with Tousen had been genuine. Unhappily, that self deception was beginning to wear very thin with recent revelations. 

As acting captain, he had started finding many minor discrepancies that under normal circumstances would never have been noticed. A minor report misfiled here, a tiny amount of discretionary funds that totally disappeared. Oddest of all, though, was the continually incorrect accounting numbers that were always  **one** increment more than they should have been. 

None of it seemed significant until you added it all together and threw in the betrayal of three sitting captains for good measure. He’d only started noticing the problem because everything he did these days was so thorough and painstakingly executed. He wouldn’t allow anyone to dismiss him on grounds of negligence as acting captain or belittle his work in any way. He had become compulsive about double checking everything he wrote, signed, or filed.

Now, he had a new dilemma. He had to bring these inconsistencies to light without it harmfully impacting upon his already beleaguered division. He really wanted to bounce his thoughts off a colleague before presenting it to Captain Commander Yamamoto. 

However, this imparted another problem. He had no friends. Oh certainly, he had his drinking cohorts. Sadly, there was nothing in those relationships that belied anything more serious than getting smashed together and pouring out some woes to make the following week bearable.

He had spent so much time with his former captain that he had become isolated from the rest of his colleagues and friends. He was probably closest to Renji, but that had been long ago before either of them had risen to vice-captain. 

Matsumoto would understand, but it was hard to envision having a meaningful conversation with her. He knew she was intelligent, but after Gin’s betrayal she took very little seriously anymore, at least outwardly to the casual observer. Also, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to clearly express himself around her. She still made him uncommonly nervous with her boisterous manner and penchant for stuffing people’s faces between her assets.

Thinking about Matsumoto and Gin right on the heels of Renji and his academy days, made his mind stutter onto Kira. Perhaps he could talk to the other acting captain. The man was completely obsessed with opinions and appearances these days. Although, he was loath to blame Gin’s vice captain, the poor man had been run through the ringer at the inquiry.

He decided to test the waters, so to speak, at their next drinking marathon. Maybe he wouldn’t be so anxious to drown himself in sake if he had a goal in mind.

 

Kira… 

_Oh gods, not tonight_ , he thought wearily. He couldn’t face seeing Hisagi-san tonight. It had been an excruciating day, vainly trying to get closer to his bankai. All he wanted was to drown the pain and regret and maybe himself. 

Why did Shuuhei have to come out tonight? He never came on Friday nights. It had been Kira’s  **one**  night of assurance to be spared the tattooed man’s presence and his own lingering feelings of lust. It just wasn’t fair to be punished with his hormones on such a rotten day. 

Maybe if he got inebriated fast enough he could ignore the existence of his crush and keep his hard on down to a dull roar.  _Yeah_ , he scoffed internally; he was pretty much screwed for the night. Maybe it was time to go home. 

Alas, he was pretty sure even going home required more energy than he had at the moment. So, instead of doing the smart thing, he simply slid down on the bench next to the already intoxicated Renji and continued drinking.

  

Shuuhei…

_Oh thank the gods_ , he thought wearily. He really hadn’t wanted to talk to Kira in his office. The young blonde always seemed so uptight and distracted there, as if Gin’s ghost still haunted every corner. Sadly, he felt the same of Tousen’s ghost occasionally. Although, he suspected Kira was not as good at compartmentalization as he himself had become. 

He was happy he had delegated more of his Friday night editing, to attend tonight’s debauchery. Catching Kira here would make it easier to start this discussion. Then maybe they could find a quiet place to continue it away from the merriment and actually relax for once.

Sauntering over to the party already in progress, he noticed Kira was looking even more depressed than normal. He began to wonder if discussing work and ultimately dredging up the betrayal once again was such a good thing on a night that was supposed to be all about forgetting their problems; past and present.

Then again, maybe the fact that he was having problems would help distract Kira from whatever was crawling under his skin at the moment. Having to solve a problem of someone else’s making might just be the thing to alleviate Kira's concerns; for tonight anyway.

“Hey guys, how’s it going tonight?” He announced to the group before ordering another round of sake.

“Hisagi, my man, what brings you out tonight?” Came Ikkaku’s customary question.

“How beautiful to see you so unexpectedly, Hisagi-san.” Yumichika purred in his lovely voice.

“Shuu-chan, you’re looking so respectable tonight. We need to fix that.” Matsumoto sashayed over to take his arm.

“Hey Hisagi-senpei, It’s nice to see you tonight.” Renji’s habitual welcome was still audible despite his profound intoxication. 

“Hisagi,” Iba grunted not interested in the least to the change in the status quo.

“Hello, Vice-Captain Hisagi.” Kira’s respectful greeting failed to hold its normal pleasantry. Actually, Kirs’s voice was almost void of any emotion whatsoever. It further swayed his opinion that there was something wrong with the other acting captain. It also, helped convince him that diverting Kira from his current misery would work in both of their best interests.

Kira visibly tensed as he sat next to him, but no one else seemed to notice and the general joviality and good humor around the table resumed without pause.

Yumichika and Ikkaku performed the eternal and lovely dance of friends who knew lifetimes of things about each other. 

Renji bemoaned the thought of his captain hating him for forcing a confrontation, even though it ultimately helped save his adopted sister. 

He and Iba chatted amiably about the different flavors of sake and how they related to the areas of Rukongai they were sold from.

Matsumoto flitted amongst everyone, successfully adding wit and attention to each conversation seemingly without missing a beat.

Kira sat with his head nearly flush to the table, looking fragile and listless; his blonde bangs covering nearly his entire face.

When Iba finally got distracted by Renji’s drunken stupor, he leaned over and whispered in Kira’s ear, “I need an objective opinion and some help with a problem. Do you think you could give me a hand? It doesn’t necessarily have to be tonight, but sometime soon would be best.” 

 

Kira…

He mentally flinched at the closeness of Hisagi, and was grateful that his bangs had fallen to obscure the clearly visible yearning on his visage. Of course, Hisagi only wanted to talk about work. It was always work with him. 

Even when they all laughed and carried on about inconsequential things, more often than not when Shuuhei joined the group something insubstantial would shift and the topics generally became more meaningful and less flippant.

He schooled his face and leaned his head to the side, hair sliding back to reveal more of his features. “Of course, Hisagi-san, I would be happy to help you with anything you need.” Kira’s stomach cramped at being so near to someone he could never have. “I would be willing to talk about it tonight if you wish. I’m not having that great a time tonight anyway.” He figured if he got it over with now, while he was a little bit inebriated, it wouldn’t be as painful being near Shuuhei.

“Oh Kira, that would be great. I really want to get this off my chest and I think you’re the best person to discuss it with,” Hisagi enthused.

“So… um… What was it you wanted to discuss?” Kira leaned over further and rested the side of his head on his bent forearm, displaced hair falling completely away from his face.

 

Shuuhei…

He was mesmerized. It had been so long since he had seen Kira’s full countenance. He couldn’t remember exactly when it started, but he knew it was roughly around the same time Izuru became the Third Division vice-captain. The soft spoken intelligent man had started growing his hair and eventually it obscured half of his face. 

When he looked back on it now, he wondered if the naturally serious features Kira always sported had started to look dour and permanently melancholy at the same time as he grew his locks out. He supposed his vision would always be better in hindsight, at least when it came to others. When he looked at himself and his former captain; he saw only confusion.

“Vice Captain Hisagi? Hisagi-san?” Kira sat up, bangs obscuring his face once more. Puzzlement obvious in his voice as he asked, “Are you feeling well?”

“Wh…   huh? Oh, I’m sorry Kira-kun, I got… um… distracted thinking about our discussion.” A light blush dusted the scars on his face. It had been ages since he had been stopped by a pretty face. It was also odd that he’d seen this pretty face numerous times and never been so fascinated by it before today. The last time that a beauty of the male gender had distracted him had been during his academy days. Although in all fairness, he’d been a little preoccupied with Rangiku’s ample bosom for many years. He might be an equal opportunity letch, but no one could deny how distracting Matsumoto and her pride and joys could be.

“I apologize, Kira. What I wanted to discuss, though, should probably be away from the rest of our friends. I don’t want to ruin the festive mood tonight.” Hisagi hoped his bluff wasn’t called. He’d been so flustered that he’d goofed making an excuse that was suspicious at best. He began wondering if Kira’s lips tasted as succulent as they looked. He wanted nothing more than to kiss a smile onto that forlorn facade staring back at him with concern. Unfortunately, he had to shake himself out of his reverie before Kira started fearing for his sanity. 

 

Kira…

He was beginning to get suspicious and a little apprehensive. His heart was beating a mad tattoo in his chest at the way Hisagi-san was looking at him. The Ninth Division Vice-Captain was lying. He just couldn’t figure out why. Instead of calling Hisagi on his obvious prevarication and possibly embarrassing him, he simply stood on wobbly legs. 

“Well then, you can walk me home and we can talk about it on the way. I think I’m too tired to “celebrate” any further tonight. The fresh air will do me some good and you can tell me what has you so preoccupied.” 

Why was he doing this? It was stupid. The way Hisagi was acting was giving him hope and making his half mast erection perk up even more. Oh, yeah, he knew this was stupid. He was going to do it anyway. Mainly because even if he had to pretend Hisagi-san was interested in him, it was giving him a sliver of hope he hadn’t felt in months; maybe years. 

He decided to throw caution to the wind for once. It’s not like the day could get much worse at this point.

 

Shuuhei…

He was relieved Kira didn’t seem concerned with his blunder, but he should have realized that Kira was the last person to derive pleasure out of another’s embarrassment. He looked up at the lovely blonde still hiding behind a yellow curtain and smiled. “Thank you Vice-Captain Kira. It will definitely help to hear your opinion on my dilemma.” 

They each made their excuses to their comrades before he escorted Kira from the bar.

The walk was stimulating after the warm murky air of the bar. It should have been relaxing. However, the long silence was getting on his nerves and elevating the tension between the two of them.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much trouble with a conversation. Realizing how out of practice he was with flirting, was disconcerting. He wondered if Tousen had deliberately tried to isolate him from the others of his rank. Just one more thought he pushed to the back of his brain.

“Vice-Captain Hisagi? You wanted to discuss something?” Kira prompted, valiantly trying to catch his attention.

Visibly startling, he awoke from his reverie. “I’m sorry Kira-kun, that’s twice tonight I’ve ignored you after asking for your assistance. I seem to be pre-occupied with matters other than the one I sought you out for tonight. Perhaps I should just state my problem and be done with it so you can go home and rest.”

Kira simply nodded without further comment.

“My problem is simple, yet it’s not. I fear the Ninth Division has been supplementing the recent defection of our captains for years.”

Now that he decided to present the problem, he became oblivious to his colleague’s reactions.

“Since, Capt… Since Tousen left, I’ve been doing most of the work myself. Truthfully I’ve been rather anal about documentation and matching current requisitions with past ones. When it became obvious nothing in the budget was matching as it should have, I started to delve deeper and do more checking. 

Even with the cursory check I did of past budgets and accounting, it’s apparent that Tousen was funneling money somewhere. It was never enough to cause any red flags, but every column and row of the accounting numbers were always  **one**  increment higher than they should have been. Which in and of itself doesn’t mean much.  

Unfortunately, it’s every number, for every item, for years upon years. I also found requisitions for things like chairs and tables I know we don’t have anywhere in our division. 

Obviously the stealing stopped when the traitors fled. Even now, though, with them gone, Tousen has done so much damage. I need to bring this to Captain Commander Yamamoto’s attention, but I want to do it in a way that won’t further hurt my division. We’re just now starting to get back on our feet. I don’t want this to blow the support right out from under us again. 

I was sort of hoping you could help me with that part. You came through the inquiry so well, I thought you might have some insight as to what would work best.”

Through the whole recitation he had been staring straight ahead lost in his own world of numbers and problems.

He noticed the silence first, which prompted him to turn his attention away from his own anxiety and onto the man walking next to him.

“Kira?! What is it? What’s wrong?” He refused to bring attention to the tears coursing their way down the charming unflawed face. Instead he concentrated on the pain radiating from Kira.

“Kira, Stop. Stop walking. Come over here and sit down. Tell me what’s wrong. I knew when I first saw you tonight that there was something bothering you. I hoped having you help me with my problem would lessen yours. I can see now how insensitive that was. Was it my tactless remarks about your inquiry? I thought you did well? You were given charge of your division and cleared of wrongdoing. Was it something else I said? Kira, please! Please, stop and talk to me.” He wanted desperately to grab his friend’s arm, but he dared not. Even he wasn’t sure why; he just knew that Kira would not appreciate being touched right now.

Finally he could take it no longer. He simply sat down and gathered the distraught man into sturdy arms. He snuggled Kira into his lap and held onto him while he continued to pour out his grief. It didn’t matter that Hisagi had no idea what was wrong. It only mattered that he gave this beautiful broken man all the comfort he could provide.

 

Kira… 

He was in pain and Hisagi’s care and kind words were just making it worse. Kira felt like such a failure. Here was this heroic man who held his zanpakutō to his former captain’s throat, without any further thought to himself, asking him for advice and help. He couldn’t even aid his own Third Division or himself. How could he help the other acting captain? His thoughts and feelings just kept spiraling downward until the tears became one constant stream and he simply collapsed into Hisagi’s welcoming arms. He cried out all his pain, doubts and anguish, at all he’d done and let be done to his friends and soul society by Gin.

When the tears began to abate, he resurfaced from his self pity and realized he was in the lap of the man he had lusted after for years. He also realized that said man had been talking this whole time.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Let it all out. Just cry and maybe you’ll feel better. If you don’t, you can tell me all about it and we can try and make it better together. Shhh… It’s okay, Kira-kun. I’m here. I won’t let you go until you want me to. But please let me help you. Please…”

Hisagi’s fingers kept combing through his hair as the litany of quiet words cycled through the same calming phrases. Hisagi’s other hand was palming slow circles on his lower back helping him relax, until all of a sudden it was no longer relaxing.

He looked up at his salvation and pressed his lips gently to Hisagi’s. He was insane, he knew that. Unwanted sexual advances would forever color any positive relationship he could have with his friend, but for once in his life he couldn’t stop himself. The quiet, pretty words, and accompanying physical soothing from Hisagi had broken his last inhibition.

He was on fire from not being turned away at the initial kiss. Deepening it, he asked for entry with his roving tongue. When it was summarily granted, it served to excite his blood further. His hands began roaming and exploring the man holding him, one even going so far as to sneak inside Hisagi’s kimono to touch rock hard abs. The fast switch from crying jag to horny playmate had him losing his mind and reticence.

 

Shuuhei… 

The shock from the kiss was nothing compared to the immediate lust that ignited his body. He refused to let it out, though. He refused to scare and damage any further, this enchanting man in his lap. He also knew, that refusing the kiss, could do nearly as much damage as assuming it meant more than it did. He simply sat and continued carding his fingers through Kira’s hair and gently massaging his back. He responded only in kind, never initiating any continuance to the amorous advances. He simply followed suit.

When a hand slid inside the side slash of his hakama heading directly for his no longer soft member, he knew he had to call a stop to the comforting. He gently grabbed the wandering hand and pushed Kira from his lap, maintaining tender contact, in the hopes that Kira would not feel rejected.

“Kira? We can’t do this here. As much as I want to find out what’s wrong and as much as I want to comfort you, a side road to your Division is not the best place to be doing this. Can we go to your house?”

When the blonde’s tears started anew, he made a unilateral decision. “Okay, that’s it. We’re going to my place. I don’t care if it is half way across Seireitei. You shouldn’t have to do this, out here, where anyone could stop by.” Leaning over, he easily returned Kira to his arms. He stood and Kira let out an embarrassed squawk in his embrace as he shunpo to his tiny apartment in the Ninth Division compound.

 

Kira…

Comfort. All Hisagi had been doing was comforting him? Would no one ever love him or at least want to be with him out of more than pity? The realization that his rescuer only carried feelings of sympathy shamed him and brought forth another wave of disgust and self loathing that caused a new shower of tears. 

Humiliation joined the tears and self hatred as Hisagi sat him gently on the only seat in the apartment other than the lone kitchen chair; the vice captain’s futon. To make his mortification complete, Hisagi gathered him in strong arms once again and delicately held him until the tears dried.

“I won’t make you talk about it. Not now, not ever. I want you to, though. I want you to tell me whatever it is. I swear on everything I have left to believe in, that I will not demean you, ridicule you, or ever repeat anything you tell me. The crying probably helped, but you need to do more than that. You need to unburden whatever is eating your soul. Please tell me Kira-kun so I can help. I want so desperately to help you. Please?”

It was the final please that did it. There was so much passion and sensitivity in it. As if that  **one**  word traveled into his heart and unlocked it with a key he thought had been lost untold years ago.

Curled in Shuuhei’s lap, he started with the easiest of the story and worked his way back. He told Hisagi of his day, and how no matter what he tried he could not get Wabisuke to submit. He imparted his fear that he would never achieve bankai. He related the distaste and insubordination of his once loyal division. He divulged the details of the inquiry and the humiliation he felt at having to explain Gin’s orders and why he followed them. Even his acquittal wasn’t without defeat, because he was forcibly put on probation, although no one but the sitting Captains were privy to that information. His tears dried as he disclosed, arguably, the worst of his shame; his twisted relationship with Gin as vice-captain and frequent play thing.

Hisagi halted his narrative before his descriptions got too graphic, “Shh… I understand Kira-kun; don’t tell me anymore just yet. I don’t want you to regret anything tomorrow. I want you to feel better, not additionally burdened by your confession.”

Kira tilted his head up looking for another kiss, but too raw this time around to initiate it himself.

Hisagi-san must have seen the gesture for what it was meant. He bent and laid on Kira's lips the sweetest kiss he’d ever received, but too soon it was over.

He whimpered at the lost contact and tried to renew the kiss and crawl inside Hisagi’s shihakusho at the same time. His quiet, “fuck me,” nearly lost in the rustling of fabric.

 

Shuuhei…

He tenderly kissed Kira with all his restraint, when what he really wanted to do was devour. Instead he conveyed want in his embrace by tightening his loose hold into a fierce hug. Breaking that gentle kiss was one of the hardest things he’d done in a while, but he knew this wasn’t the time.

He gently but firmly disengaged Kira’s amourous advances and kissed him on the forehead.

“ **One**  step at a time Kira-kun. Tonight just let me show you how much I care by holding you all night long. If you feel the same way tomorrow night or any night after, I’ll make love to you then; because what I feel for you, isn’t pity. It’s a kindred spirit in pain, some lust and a whole lot of need. I may not love you yet, Kira Izuru, but give me time. It’s going to be an easy fall.” For a man who rarely subscribed to the pain of delayed gratification, surprisingly he meant every word.

 

Kira...

Kira thrilled at the word love. He’d never thought to hear that from anyone again, but even more importantly, Hisagi said he’d hold him tonight. For the first time since the ryoka invasion, Kira would have someone to turn to when the nightmares overwhelmed him. Going to the bar tonight was the best thing that had happened to him since becoming a shinigami. Which reminded him…

“Hisagi-senpei? What about your budget numbers and the stuff you wanted to talk about?”

“Screw it. I’ll just lay it all out on the table at tomorrow’s Captain’s meeting like I should have done last week. I was just being paranoid,” Hisagi grumbled.

“Thank you for being paranoid. If you’d explained the problem at our last meeting, you wouldn’t have needed to talk to me tonight. So, instead of sitting here with you, I’d be flat on my face under that sticky table hoping someone would take pity on me and drag me home. I very much like this outcome better.” He nuzzled his head under Shuuhei’s chin so that the exposed half of his face touched Hisagi’s bare skin.

“Me too, Kira, me too,” Hisagi whispered tenderly as soothing fingers continued to thread through his hair. 

…end

  

Omake- 

Yumichika: *primps* “Pay up Ikkaku.”

Ikkaku: *glares* “No way. We don’t know what they were talking about. I’m not paying until you can prove they’re screwing.”

Iba: “What the fuck? I thought they were talking about work!”

Rangiku: ”Iba, you blind dolt. Kira has been in love with Shuuhei for ages.”

Renji: “Sheri... Serioush… Seriously? Ho come ‘m a’ways lasht to know?”

Rangiku: “You are last to know Renji, because you are always too entranced with Kuchiki.”

Iba: *puzzled* “Which one?”

Rangiku: *grins* “Either. Both. Poor Renji-kun can’t seem to make up his mind.”

Renji: “Hey! Um… That’s not… Um…” *thunk*

Yumichika: “You should just pay up now Ikkaku. Be a gracious loser. Trust me on this, if it’s not tonight…”

Ikkaku: *frowns* “No.”

Yumichika: “Well, it will happen soon enough. Even as blind as you are to everyone but me, you could not possibly have missed the beautiful look on Hisagi-san’s face when he was staring at Kira-kun.”

Ikkaku: “…”

Rangiku: *giggles* “You simply eclipse his whole world Yumi. You can’t expect Ikkaku to see anything else.” *sigh* “I need to find a man to worship me that way.”

Iba: “Come home with me tonight, beautiful, and I’ll worship you however you like.”

Yumichika: “Ignore him Rangiku-san.”

Rangiku: *laughter* “Oh no, Iba, I want forever like Yumi has, not for right now, which is all you’re good for.”

Iba: *pouts*

Yumichika: “Quit stalling Ikkaku. Just be beautiful and pay up.”

Ikkaku: “Okay. Okay, but if they’re not fucking like rabbits by next weekend’s gathering, you have to pay me back with  _interest_.” *leer*

Yumichika: *flips hair beautifully* “Fine, but if they are loving each other, then you owe me  _special_.”

Ikkaku: *sputters* “Special! No, no, no, no, no way. Unt, uh.” 

Iba: “…”

Yukichika: *smirks* “Too late, I already agreed to your terms. No backing out now.”

Ikkaku: “…” *thunk*

Rangiku: *sigh* “You were right. He fell for it. How do you do that? It’s like you have a crystal ball or something.”

Yumichika: “Trade secret. For you though, Rangiku-san, I would divulge it if you ever find the right man.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
